Autopsied Tears
by Mistress Solaris Goddess of the Klingon Empire
Summary: Dana Scully's thoughts durring the autopsy of Mulder's mother, Tena Mulder.


Dedicated to: Theresa aka MorleyMomma the Worlds Greatest Writer!!! ( I know this  
  
is bad but then again you know how sappy I am )  
  
(Disclaimer) ATTENTION FIC-MART SHOPPERS THE X-FILES AREN'T MINE?  
  
:: breaks down and cries ::  
  
Autopsied Tears   
  
By The Klingon Mistress  
  
  
  
Proud . Haughty . Even in death .  
  
Stretched out across the cold unforgiving stainless steel of the autopsy  
  
table Tena Mulder's features were impassive . Her jaw locked tight as if  
  
to say even in death you wont know my secrets . But I had promised Mulder  
  
I would try . When he had asked me I wanted so much to say no and leave it  
  
at that , but the pleading look behind Mulder's eyes told me I couldn't .  
  
I stepped up to the table and pulled my hands into the latex gloves , still  
  
uncertain of the task that lie ahead .  
  
Devoid of modesty and stripped of her dignity , skin a pale shade of blue  
  
colored with the tinge of death and the florescent lights above I begin to  
  
see this woman as she had once been . Here what I saw labeled her old .  
  
She was far more than that . She was the woman whom had nursed a little  
  
boy named Fox , the same woman whom he had run to when he had fallen , the  
  
one who read to him , and the one who kissed him goodnight .  
  
Her hands now wilted and lifeless , careworn had once been elegant but now  
  
mearly a testament of her age .  
  
I stared at those hands wondering if she had soothed him with those hands  
  
or if she pushed him away with them after her only daughter had  
  
disappeared .  
  
I swallowed hard and closed my eyes once again regaining my detachment ,  
  
my composure . Securing the glasses over my eyes I lifted the scalpel from  
  
the tray on the cart next to the table and proceeded to cut the Y incision  
  
piercing her flesh like I'm sure the many secrets she harbored had at one  
  
point .   
  
I could suddenly hear her inside my head , the words said in disappear , in  
  
anger , in a frost bitten apathy . Shaking the feeling I turned back to  
  
the task but found myself staring at her features . Her lips were thinner  
  
than Mulder's , lacking a quality I have found only Mulder possesses . But  
  
the similarities were there , and when I stared into her face I saw that  
  
she had once been very beautiful..and would still have been if not for the  
  
death that had claimed her . Long eyelashes like Mulder's ... the same  
  
curve in her mouth . I could almost imagine her tears being the same as  
  
Mulder's sliding down her cheeks leaving streaked paths making her eyes  
  
lost and afraid , but at the same time a strength behind them known only  
  
when someone was at her side .  
  
I could hear my own inner voice screaming for me to do what I came in here  
  
for but I couldn't look away from the images and thoughts that flooded my  
  
mind . This wasn't the body of some nameless victim on a routine case .  
  
This was a person , someone I had met, someone who was important to the  
  
person who was important to me .  
  
Placing my body on auto-pilot I attempted to finish what I had started .  
  
Motions toned by experience and maintained by necessity . Somehow I  
  
managed to get through most of my work before I had looked to this woman's  
  
face , and once again I was reminded of who she was , why I was here .  
  
A thousand images flooded into my soul images of Missy's blood on the  
  
floor , of Ahab in my living room staring at me speaking words I couldn't  
  
hear , Emily , myself in the hospital , the numerous bodies that were  
  
victim to my scalpel .And I had to do this , I was doing this for Mulder .  
  
Closing my eyes I could see his face in my mind , pleading for me to do  
  
this for him , seeing him in the thousand instances he had asked things of  
  
me .  
  
I continued on with the autopsy but this time I didn't try to forget , I  
  
didn't stay Dana , nothing gets to her , kick em and make them cry , Ice  
  
Queen ,Scully . And the tears slid down my face , tears for Mulder , Tears  
  
for Tena Mulder . " You know I would do anything for that man..." and I  
  
found myself pouring my heart out to the woman I wouldn't ever really know  
  
, but the woman whom had given me the one person that meant the most to me  
  
.  
  
**FINISH** 


End file.
